The Secret Six
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Before Po was the Dragon Warrior he lived another life and now his old team needs him to conquer an old foe before they are all killed. So, he leaves without a note in the dead of the night and Tigress and the others soon realize he is gone and tries to find him or will they be too late and when they learn his secret will they ever trust him again? Find out and please review
1. Ace and Spade

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Secret Six

Chapter 1: Ace and Spade

Po was in town with his girlfriend Tigress when a couple of bandits began to terrorize the town. Tigress kicked the first bandit in the head and Po slammed the other into the ground. Soon they punched the others together and whatever bandit was left got smart and ran away. "You okay Kitten?" Po asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah I am fine what about you Dumpling?" Tigress asked in a concerned tone.

"Fine let's get home", he said and when he turned around something flashed before his eyes and he saw on the ground a plain white card. He picked it up and his eyes went big for in the center was a black ace. He looked around but saw no one and Tigress noticed him looking around.

"Hey Po you okay?" she asked.

"Fine let's get home", he said calmly and went towards the Jade Palace. Later that night he snuck out and went to a place he hadn't been in years. He walked through the village quiet as a mouse and headed toward the woods till he came to an old tree and said", I got your message come out". Just then he heard a rustle from the bushes and out stepped a female fox with a black hawk on her shoulder. The female fox had fur as red as fire and her eyes were a deep green. She wore a green tunic and boots and was smiling at him. The black hawk was medium sized with dark brown eyes and wore a black tunic to blend in with his feathers. "Hello Ace and Spade long time no see", Po said with a smile.

"Hello Heart we missed you", Ace said who was the fox and the hawk was Spade.

"How have you been Heart last time we heard you were this legendary Dragon Warrior?" asked Spade softly.

I am fine last I heard you guys became bounty hunters how is that going for you?" Po asked.

"Just fine but that is not why we are here", Ace said her face getting serious.

"I figured so what brings you two back here after all these years. We only talk through letters so this must be very important", Po said.

"We were always watching out for you Heart you are still our leader, friend, and brother", Ace said holding up her paw revealing a cut scar. Spade held up his left wing revealing the same scar and Po lifted up his right paw and he too had the same scar.

"I know I have seen you around and last time I talk to you Ace you wanted to kill Tigress", Po said frowning.

"Well she had no right to talk to you that day if she knew who you really were she would be the one who felt like she didn't belong at the Jade Palace", Ace hissed.

"But she doesn't and I for one would like to keep it that way", Po said.

"Don't worry Heart we will keep your secret for it is our and we made an oath never to reveal that secret", Ace assured him. "Good thing I didn't kill her looks like you two have gotten pretty close since my last visit", Ace said smirking.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend", Po said with a smile.

"Atta boy Heart I approve", Spade said grinning.

"Look I seriously doubt you two came here just to talk to me about my relationship with Tigress", Po said getting back to the current conversation.

"You are right Heart we are here for another reason he is out", Ace said her face looking grim.

"How can that be we locked him away it has been fourteen years there is no way he should be alive he should have died in prison!" Po exclaimed.

"Well he didn't he broke out yesterday and now we all our in trouble", Spade said.

"He will come after us Heart maybe not soon but he will find all of us and hunt us down one by one. Spade and I are going to round up the others but we need you to come with us for we cannot defeat him alone", Ace said.

"If I do go then my life here is over for my friends will come after me and once they realize I have been lying to them for years they will never trust me again!" Po exclaimed.

"And if you don't come with us then he will find you and kill you and anyone who gets in his way. I am sorry Heart but we need you the sooner we end this the better. We have to finish what we started or all of our lives are over", Ace said as she walked up to him. "I know we are asking a lot but please we need you", Ace begged. Po closed his eyes and thought hard he wanted this part of his life to be over it was supposed to be over. But he couldn't let Ace or Spade or the others fight alone and knew he had to help them.

"Okay I will help after all what kind of leader would I be if I let my old team be killed", Po said smiling.

"Thank you Heart thank you", Ace said hugging him.

"Knew we could count on you", Spade said. Then Ace picked up an old bag and handed it to Po.

"Bring back any memories?" she asked inside was an old slingshot he used when he was a kid.

"You kept it after all this time", he said in utter shock.

"Figured you would need it again", Ace said. "Now come one we have to go get Club, Diamond, and Joker", Ace said as she began to walk out of the woods.

"Wait my friends I have to tell them something", Po said with a concerned look.

"I hate to say it Heart but they are safer not knowing", Spade told him and Ace nodded her head. Po agreed for if they knew where he was going or what he was doing they would try to find him and he couldn't let that happen. So, with a heavy heart he followed Ace and Spade out of the woods. "Don't worry about supplies we got plenty and we can restock once we find Club", Spade said as he flew alongside Ace.

"What is Club doing now?" Po asked as they walked into the night.

"Heard he became a blacksmith the town he is in isn't too far we should be there by dawn or early morning", Ace said.

"This is awesome we are getting the gang back together", Spade said with a smile.

"Remember Spade no one knows were the Secret Six so when we get into town we have to call ourselves by our real names and not our code names so got it NightWing?" Po asked Spade.

"Got it Po, you got it Angela", Spade asked Ace.

"Loud and clear", she said and they all headed off to find their friends. Po looked back at the Valley of Peace where is friends and family lived and wondered if he would ever see them again?

"Bye guys I promise I will return", he vowed and disappeared into the night.

Author's Note: Okay I made Po about 26 years old because I think that is how old Tigress is and I know they didn't have playing cards in China but it is part of the story so if I am historically inaccurate please forgive me. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Reuniting With Old Friends

Chapter 2: Reuniting With Old Friends

Po, Angela, and NightWing reached Club's village by dawn and the villagers awoke and went about their business. Some folks stared at the strangers and whispered. NightWing stuck close to Angela and Angela stuck close to Po. They did not look at the villagers but remained focused on who they were looking for. Finally in the back they saw a Blacksmith's shop and heard someone banging metal and putting it in the fire. Standing before them was huge black wolf with a very muscular build and long powerful legs. He had midnight blue eyes and on his forehead was a patch of white fur in the shape of a crescent moon. On his body was a pair of brown pants but not else as he went about his work until he saw three familiar shadows before him. "I know those shadows anywhere", the wolf said in a deep but gently voice. He looked up and smiled as he saw his old friends. "Hello Angela, NightWing, and Po what brings you here?" he asked gently.

"Hello Moon you know why we are here", Po said gently offering his friend a small smile. Moon's face fell and he let out a sigh.

"I was hoping this was just a regular visit but I guess I was wrong", he said sadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you brother but we need your help will you come with us?" Angela asked.

"You know I will I took the same oath you all did just let me get my things and close up shop", Moon said and within minutes he was walking out with them carrying a pack on his back and a dagger at his hip.

"Sorry about this Moon you must have loved it here", Po said feeling sorry for taking Moon away from his home". Once they were out Moon replied.

"Don't worry Heart this place was like any other but I do hope to see it again it was starting to feel like home. But I could never look myself in the face again if I let you all fight without me for now I get one last shot at glory", Moon said smiling.

"Thank you Moon I appreciate this", Po said.

"Call me Club", Moon said smiling and Po smiled back. They began walking farther down to another village in search of Diamond according to Angela or Ace who seemed to have kept track of the others made a living as a school teacher. They saw a female lynx standing around a big red school house as the children all went home. She went inside to grade papers when the four entered the schoolhouse. Diamond or Madison as that was her real name had a soft tan and grayish fur with a bit of black fur on her pointed ears. She was about five foot with a slender figure and deep hazel eyes. She wore a blue dress and her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. Looking up as her old instincts kicked in she prepared herself for an attack.

"Whose there?" she asked in a smooth but firm voice.

"Easy Maddie is it us", Po said holding his paws up in defense. Madison's eyes went wide with joy and she leapt out of her chair and hugged Po tightly.

"Oh my goodness Po I have missed you so much I haven't seen you in years and I got a letter from you about a year ago what have you been up too?" she asked as tears fell from her face. Then she saw the others and ran to hug them. "Oh Moon is that you man you really bulked up how have you been last time I heard you was a blacksmith how is that going for you. And Angela you look great last time I saw you and NightWing it was about five months ago. How is the bounty hunting going did you guys ever catch those buffalo thieves?" she asked.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Madison", Po said with a smile. He really missed her and was kicking himself for not staying in touch. But Moon was kicking himself the most for long ago when they were young Madison was his girlfriend but after the team broke up they had to go their separate ways and he thought she could do better than a roughneck like him. When Moon saw her and felt her hug him. All those old emotions returned to him. For when he left the group he never dated anyone for no one could compare to his Madison.

"Wait if you all are here then that means only one thing", Madison said as the realization hit her and her smile vanished.

"Sorry Maddie but you are right he has broken out of jail and we need your help in stopping him before he kills all of us or any innocents", Po said.

"But I can't I am a teacher now my kids they need me", Madison argued.

"If he finds you then your children will be in danger", Angela told her.

"No, I will not allow that as much as I like my new life I did make the oath just let me get everything together", Madison said firmly. She went to the mayor of the town and said she had to go on a trip with some friends and the mayor would appoint a new teacher until she could return. Madison thanked the mayor kindly and went to her house and grabbed some old things she had not seen in years. When she met her friends outside she was wearing a blue tunic and carrying a bow and arrows with a pack around her back. "Let's go find Joker", she said with a smile. While they walked down the road Moon began to talk to Madison.

"So, Madison who did you leave your kids with?" he asked as his heart broke knowing someone else got to marry Madison and have kids with her and lived the life he wanted to have with her.

"The only kids I had are the ones I teach I have no children of my own and I am single", Madison said knowing what Moon was implying.

"Surely you dated someone?" Moon asked.

"There was no one but you", she said and gave him a wink. Moon smiled and continued to walk alongside her. The next village they went to Po noticed all of his friends lived close but far. Far enough where no one knew them but close enough where the others could find them. They found Joker in the middle of a joke shop wearing crazy hair and googly eye glasses. He was a hyena with golden brown fur covered in black spots with pointed ears and was wearing a brown vest and pants.

"Come one come all to Daniel's amazing joke shop! I have whoopee cushions, fake vomit and anything for a good prank come one come all!" he cackled in a high pitched voice as he was laughing for that is what he did. When he saw the others they didn't even need to tell him anything for his face grew serious and in a flash he was in his shop. He closed and locked it up and came out with a pack on his back and was holding a walking staff. "Let's go", he said and they silently left the village. They camped outside the village when the moon came up. Po began cooking a pot of soup thankfully Angela always had a small pot handy and a few ingredients and Daniel brought bowls and Madison brought spoons. They sat under the stars as they began to talk.

"I should feel happy to see you all again but part of me is scared to death for I know what we have to do", Madison said.

"Yeah it feels like the good old days but at the same time this is literally our last stand", NightWing said sadly.

"Hey who says we are going to die? Come on we are the Secret Six and we can handle anything as long as we stick together remember", Daniel said in his laughing voice.

"Joker is right we can handle anything but we must be extra careful for we all know how powerful he is and what he is capable of", Po reminded him.

"Well if that stupid gator thinks he can kill me so easily he is wrong for I am not going down without a fight", Angela stated firmly.

"Neither am I", NightWing said.

"He will not harm any innocents while I am around", Madison said and Moon nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get some sleep we leave at dawn and begin searching for him", Po said and everyone cleaned up and fell asleep. Po looked at the moon hoping his friends and family were okay and not too worried about him. Even though he was the leader of the Secret Six he was plenty scared. For tomorrow they were all going after Frostbite a cold hearted alligator that was a thief and stone cold killer. He was also the most dangerous and most powerful villain the Secret Six ever faced and tomorrow the hunter was going to become the hunted.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Missing Panda

Chapter 3: Missing Panda

When Po disappeared that night his disappearance did not go unnoticed. Tigress was outside his door knocking on it trying to get him up. It was early and they had to hurry and eat then have a training session and she wanted to play checkers with him. "Po get up" she called but there was no answer. Tigress decided to sneak attack him and opened his door silently and began to pounce but instead of landing on Po she landed on his bed. A look of shock came to her face when she realized Po was not in his room. In fact his bed looked like he hadn't been slept in all night. "Maybe he is in the kitchen?" Tigress thought and headed towards the kitchen. Yet all she found was her friends at the table but no Po in sight.

"Where is Po I am starving?" Mantis asked impatiently.

"You mean he is not in the kitchen?" Tigress asked in surprise.

"No he wasn't, is he still sleeping?" Viper asked.

"His bed was empty", Tigress said getting worried.

"Well he has to be somewhere", Crane said.

"Let's all go search for him", Monkey said and they all went off in separate directions. Monkey searched the training room but found no Po inside. Mantis searched the bottom floor while Crane searched from above the roof. Po always liked to climb on the roof and watched the stars at night. Viper searched around the top floor but they all didn't find Po. Tigress was running around outside searching the Pool of Sacred Tears to the Peach Tree but found no Po. They all returned to the kitchen and confirmed that Po was not in the Jade Palace so they went off towards the village. And Tigress went to see Po's dad but Mr. Ping said he hadn't seen Po since yesterday. They searched every nook and cranny even went into the woods till they reached the edge of the Valley but Po was nowhere to be found. Now Tigress and the others were now deeply worried. Where was Po? They all saw him go to bed last night but now he just disappeared today without a trace. All of his stuff was still here but he was not. When they told Shifu he told them to remain calm for Po may have gone for a walk outside the Valley and would return soon. Tigress thought so too and went off to train. But her mind was not on the dummy in front of her but her beloved Panda. Where was he? It was not like him to just disappear at least not without a note or telling someone where he was going. Was he mad at her did she do something wrong? No Po would not leave her like that he would talk to her and work things out but he would not just leave. Tigress began to punch the dummy as she fought back her worried thoughts. Still when night approached Po was still gone. They ate the leftovers Po made from last night for he cooked a lot of food. Yet, Tigress could not eat for her stomach was all knotted up as she wondered where Po was. Everyone was silent as they ate but they all were thinking the same thing. Where was Po? Even Shifu was getting upset. Yet, he remained silent and after dinner Tigress went into Po's room and looked all around his room searching for a clue. Yet, she found nothing but his bed and his action figures. She picked up the one of her and remembered when Po was worried that it got scratched and a tear fell from her face.

"Po where are you?" she asked out loud. She put the figurine down and went to her room but she couldn't sleep and she tossed and turned all night. Finally she woke up the next morning and was hoping Po would be in his room but her heart sank when she found it empty. She went downstairs and still no Po was in sight. She couldn't take it anymore she just had to know where he was. Tigress went in search of Master Shifu and said", Master, Po is still missing and I would like to go search for him".

"I understand take the others with you and I will stay here to keep the Valley safe but be careful my daughter", Shifu said softly.

"Yes father", Tigress said and told the others to get ready. Within an hour they were all set and standing outside the Valley as they searched for clues as to where Po had gone. But any footprints that were made before were gone.

"So, what is the plan Tigress we have no clue as to where he went?" Crane asked.

"There is a village not far from here we will go there", Tigress said and began to walk. The others followed her and Tigress was determined to find her panda. They made it to the first village and she talked to a local villager. Tigress described Po and the villager said she saw him.

"Yes he was here yesterday he came with a fox and a hawk. Then I saw them leave with our Blacksmith who was a wolf and they all left together", the villager said.

"Did they say where they were going?" Tigress asked.

"Uh something about getting another friend I think", the villager said.

"Are they any other villages close by?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, the next village is about two maybe three miles away good luck and hope you find your panda", the villager said. Tigress thanked the villager and they went to the next village. Another villager told them the same thing about Po only he and his group left with their school teacher who was a lynx. Tigress asked again if there were any villages close by and the villager said it was just a few miles away. So, they walked to the next village and another villager said the same thing. That the panda and his group walked up to a hyena who owned a local joke shop and when he saw them he ran inside his shop and closed it. Then came out with a pack and a staff like he knew they were coming. But they didn't know where Po and this mysterious group went. Tigress was saddened and wanted to keep searching but the others were tired and hungry so they camped under the stars. Tigress kept wondering where Po was and why was he with a fox, a hawk, a lynx, a wolf, and a hyena. It didn't make any sense did he know them from somewhere? Or were they forcing him to go with them? All these questions filled her head as she drifted off to sleep unaware that Po was just a mile away from their campsite sleeping under the very same stars.

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was short I will try to make the next one longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Plan of Action

Chapter 4: Plan of Action

Po woke up early and a thought came to him. If they went after Frostbite now it would be a suicide mission. They needed a plan of attack and Po had no idea if his friends could still fight. Ace and Spade probably could for they were bounty hunters and Club probably could but Diamond was a school teacher and Joker owned a joke shop so Po didn't know if they still had their old moves. So he woke them up and told them this and they agreed for Po had a point it had been many years since they last fought together. They ate their breakfast as they began to train. Diamond was a skilled archer and she practice shooting her arrows and Club was deadly with his dagger. He began practicing with it while Joker took his staff and practiced his old moves. Ace was a plain fighter as was Spade so they sparred while Po practiced his sling shot. It may have been a stupid weapon to some but that slingshot had saved his life countless times and he could not afford to lose his touch. Unbeknown to the Furious Five Po was actually a much better fighter before he became the Dragon Warrior he was quick and fast and very strong and a lot smarter than he looked. But after the gang split he had to play the silly panda so no one would get wise of who he once was and it hurt him that he lied all those years to Tigress and the others. He was clumsy but not that clumsy and he was lazy but not that lazy. All the stuff that happened to him was an accident and some of it was mild curiosity but he had to play the fool because he had to hide his true nature. Still he was hoping that his friends would never learn his secret for if they did he was afraid they would never trust him again. He began to train moving with speed and grace and he flipped through trees and hit an apple from five branches away with his sling shot and it fell as Club raised up his dagger and sliced the apple in half. Diamond always practiced her archery whenever she could for part of her knew this day would come as did the others. Ace and Spade were sparring throwing punches and blocking attacks. Spade loved sparring with Ace she was the only one besides Heart that could keep up with him and he loved her fun wild spirit and her brave heart. He didn't just go with her to be a bounty hunter because she was his friend it was because he loved her and when they traveled together she admitted to loving him too. When this was over he was going to ask Ace for her paw in marriage. Club watched Diamond shooting her arrows and his heart started beating like crazy for she still had that same gleam in her eyes like she did all those years ago. Joker stuck his staff onto the ground and swung on it kicking imaginary enemies. Finally after a few hours of training they decided to take a break and think of a game plan. "Okay Ace, since you and Spade were the trackers in the group. How do we find Frostbite?" Po asked her.

"Well the jail we sent him too was far away but if he takes the waterways he should reach his destination within a few days and since he broke out two days ago I reckon he should be there in about three days", Ace replied.

"Are you sure he would return to that place I mean it is the very spot where we defeated him. Why would he go there?" Diamond asked.

"Think about it we defeated him and he would go there to finish what we all started to make it our last stand it is symbolic to him as it is to us", Spade replied.

"Okay so he goes there what do we do we can't do our old plan because well no offense Diamond but you almost got killed", Joker said.

"I remember", Diamond said shivering as Club placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Our plan will be different this time because we are much older and smarter. We will hide in some bushes and Spade since you are the eyes of the operation you will fly ahead and see if you can see Frostbite. Once you do come and find us and then will need a trap. I say we build a cage and to tie him up so he can't get away and Joker since you were good at diversion and Diamond was good with her arrows I want you to lead Frostbite into our trap and Diamond use your arrows to shoot out ropes and Ace since she was quick tie him up and me and Club will place him in the cage and drop him off to jail. That way no one gets hurt and we can all go home safely", Po said.

"Great idea Heart but what if it doesn't work?" Club asked.

"Then I will think up another plan but for right now that is Plan A. So, keep training I am going into town for some more supplies and if anyone comes up with a plan let me know when I get back", Po said getting up.

"Hold on Heart it is too dangerous for you to go alone so I will go with you", Ace said.

"Alright let's grab some supplies and get back soon", Po said and Ace followed him towards the village. Tigress and the others were in the village too restocking for their search for Po and Tigress was still plenty worried. They decided to hang around till they formed a better plan but images of Po in some ditch beaten and hurt scared her. Still they needed a plan and so they were restocking for their journey. She looked up at some peaches and in utter shock saw Po not that far from her with a female fox. He too was gathering supplies and Tigress wanted to run up to him and tackle him and bury him with her kisses. But she had no idea who the fox was or if she was a friend or foe so she told the others to silently follow them. Po and Ace went back to the camp just as the sun set and Po made some more soup. They just sat down when they heard a rustle noise coming from the bushes nearby. They all stood up weapons raised wondering if it was Frostbite that he found them at last. But instead Po saw Tigress and the others coming out of the bushes. "Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis what are you guys doing here?" Po asked as fear came into his heart.

"Po you are okay!" they all said and the next thing Po knows he is being tackled by a very happy Tigress. He felt her kisses all over him as she hugged him tightly. Then she hit him in the arm.

"Where on Earth did you go? No note or anything you just vanished? You had us worried sick if I wasn't so happy to see you alive I would kill you don't you ever do anything this stupid ever again!" Tigress shouted trying to be angry but all she felt was relief. She soon was kissing him again as the others hugged him.

"Is the Tiger an enemy?" Joker silently asked Ace.

"Worse, that is his girlfriend?" Ace said with a smirk.

"Atta boy Heart meow", Joker said quietly chuckling.

"Look I am sorry that I scared you but you should not have come looking for me", Po said.

"Why what is wrong?" Tigress asked getting all concerned again.

"Nothing I am just having a um trip with some old friends", Po said. The Furious Five looked at the strangers behind Po and they all waved to them.

"Po tell us the truth", Tigress said knowing there was more to this story.

"I can't do that", Po said looking away.

"What do you mean you can't?" Viper asked.

"Po just tell them now that they are here it is time they learned the truth we give you our permission", Ace said and the others nodded in agreement.

"What truth and who are you?" Tigress asked looking at Ace with suspicion.

"The real question is who is any of us", Ace replied with a smile. Po looked at his Tigress and the others and knew he had to tell them. He was tired of lying but hopefully they would forgive him. And if not then maybe Frostbite would put him out of his misery.

"Guys sit down and I will tell you but before you get mad please let me explain everything before you decided to hate me or not", Po said frowning.

"Po we could never hate you, now what is going on?" Tigress asked.

"Do you guys remember an old group a long time ago by the name of the Secret Six?" Po asked.

"Yes they were legends in fact they inspired Shifu to bring out the Furious Five again", Tigress said.

"They took down robbers and bandits and they left a note that said _The Secret Six has brought Justice once again to the Valley of Peace. _Then they would sign their names." Viper said smiling.

"No one knew who they were or what they were for they moved like the shadows the only thing anyone knew for sure was their names. Heart, Diamond, Spade, Club, Ace and Joker", Mantis said.

"The last time they were ever heard from was when they took down a monsterous alligator by the name of Frostbite and he vowed to escape and kill them", Monkey said.

"After that they disappeared and no one ever heard from them again. Some say they are still out there waiting for Frostbite to return to finish their last battle", Crane said.

"Po why are you asking us about an old group when we asked you why you left and who are these people you are with?" Tigress asked.

"Because the Secret Six were not just legends for I knew them well", Po said looking away.

"You knew them Po were you like a fan of theirs too?" Monkey asked. Po didn't answer as he got up and stood before Angela, Moon, Madison, NightWing, and Daniel.

"No I was not there fan I was their leader for I am Heart and this group before you was and still is the Secret Six", Po said looking them in the eyes.

"I am Diamond", Madison said stepping forward.

"I am Club", Moon said holding her paw.

"I am Ace", Angela said smiling.

"I am Spade", NightWing said resting on Ace's shoulder.

"And I am Joker", Daniel said smiling. Tigress and the others looked at Po with shocked faces as they looked at him like he was a stranger.

Po looked at them with understanding eyes as he said "I know I lied to you but please let me explain and if you all still hate me I understand. But I am tired of living a lie and allow me to tell you the tale of The Secret Six".

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you all hanging but hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Tale of the Secret Six

Chapter 5: Tale of the Secret Six

"This story takes place many years ago when I was very young. My dad had a next door neighbor an elderly lamb woman by the name of Ms. O'Grady. She had adopted five orphan children their names were Angela, NightWing, Moon, Madison, and Daniel. They were the orphans nobody wanted to talk to and I was the fat panda nobody wanted around. So, we formed a strong friendship and we played in the words practicing how to fight and playing heroes. Madison had an eye for archery and would spend her time making arrows and shooting them while we watched. Angela and NightWing were excellent trackers so we would make a game out of it by hiding from them and they would use our tracks to find us. Daniel was the King of Diversion and when any bullies picked on us he would always distract them with jokes or by throwing something and having them chase him giving us time to run. Moon was very strong and learned how to control his strength and lastly I was very good with plans. I was very quick and fast and I was clumsy but not how I acted around you all. But I had to play the fool to throw off suspicion. Finally one day we were playing and we saw one of our neighbors getting robbed we tracked them through the woods and I hit them with a pebbled from my sling shot and Moon punched the others while Madison use her arrows to tie up the others. Daniel was great at hypnotizing people so he made the burglars forget who attacked them. So we tied them up and delivered the money back but were afraid that the burglars would try again so we became the Secret Six and left a note with our code names. I became Heart for the others said I had the biggest heart. Moon became Club for he hit like one, Madison became Diamond for she was pretty like one, NightWing became Spade for he could anywhere and everywhere, Angela became Ace for she was the wild one and Daniel became Joker for his sense of humor. We trained during the day in the woods perfecting our methods and hunted at night. Soon our legend spread and burglars were in terror of us a bunch of kids. We stayed secret so no one we loved would get hurt. It was wonderful the ones nobody wanted were the villagers' greatest heroes. Everybody wanted to know who the Secret Six were but no one ever knew. But like all good thing they must come to an end. We started being the Secret Six when we were six but when we all turned 13 something made us all stop. That thing was Frostbite a ruthless thief who took anything and killed anyone who got in his way. He came to our village without us knowing and he killed Ms. O'Grady. He broke into her house to rob her and she begged him to take whatever he wanted and then when he did he made her get on her knees. Beg for her life and slit her throat. Ace saw it and they others got me and we went after him. I thought we could handle him but we were all stupid kids. We found him in a clearing and attacked him without mercy just punching and kicking but he was stronger than any of us. He bucked us off and set his sights on Diamond and grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze the life out of her. Club lunged at him making him let go of Diamond while Ace led Diamond to safety and the others attacked Frostbite. I carefully crawled to one side of him and aim my slingshot just right and I yelled for everyone to move and I caused a rock slide. Frostbite was knocked out and we tied him up and left him on the steps of the jailhouse. The next day he was sentenced to life in jail and was sent far away but out of our anger we forgot to hypnotize him so he would forget who attacked him. He looked at us with those cold eyes and he vowed to get out of jail and hunt us down. So, we gave up being the Secret Six and took an oath never to reveal our true identities to anyone and do something good with our lives for Ms. O'Grady's sake. And we kept that promise until now for Frostbite has broken free of jail and will not rest until he kills all of us. Once we all went our separate ways about three months later the Furious Five was revealed to the public and I knew the village would be safe", Po said sadly finishing his story. He looked at his friends wondering if they could forgive him. They looked at him in utter shock as he waited for their reaction.

"You mean to tell me all this time you were Heart and you lied about your fighting skills from the beginning?" Tigress asked.

"Not all of it all those Kung Fu moves and Inner Peace I learned from my time with you. But the kicking and punching I already knew", Po explained.

"So, you could have fought us easily but you didn't?" she asked.

"Yes, I could have fought you but I had to act like a complete amateur so no know would grow suspicious", Po explained.

"You mean you all thought he was really that bad? Oh man two paws up for Heart the greatest actor alive!" Ace said clapping her paws.

"Ace not helping", Po told her.

"Sorry I will be quiet now", she said.

"What else were you lying about huh? Did you already know you were going to be picked as the Dragon Warrior as well?" Tigress asked.

"No Tigress I had no idea I was going to be the Dragon Warrior in fact I never wanted to be the Dragon Warrior", Po told her and her eyes went wide. "I had to quit being a hero Tigress do you have any idea what that feels like all my young life I was Heart the leader of the Secret Six and a hero to people. Then one day I had to give it all away just to keep my loved ones safe and then as soon as we are gone we are replaced by you and the Furious Five. People got to see you and know who you were and me and the other members of the Six never got that. We hid in the shadows and remained a secret. Then I find out I am supposed to be this legendary hero and I have to hold back because Heart was itching to come out. I fought for years to hide my true nature just to see it being revealed anyway if I had known I was to be chosen I never would have gone. For the people who took our place did not like me you especially Tigress because I took something you wanted forever and I knew the feeling and when you told me to leave that I didn't belong. I wanted to but Heart wouldn't let me he, no we needed to feel like a hero again and to do good again. Then when I fought Tia-Lung I knew I made the right choice and I got to be just plain Po and I wanted to tell you but I promised I never would and I was afraid if I told you about Heart and the Six you wouldn't want plain old Po anymore. So, yes I lied but I did it to protect you all and if you hate me I understand but me and the rest of the six have to find Frostbite and to finally end this battle", Po said. He walked right up to Tigress and saw tears and a hint of betrayal in her eyes. "I am so sorry I lied to you Tigress but one thing I never lied about was my feelings for you. I love you and I always will and I hope someday you and the others will forgive me", he said shedding a tear. When Tigress and the others remained silent Po felt his own heart breaking but turned to the other members of the Six and said", Let's move out". Then they were gone and the Furious Five were alone to digest what Po had told them.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Trust

Chapter 6: Trust

The Furious Five remained silent for a while after Po left. They were all in shock at what he told them. All this time they thought he was a clumsy panda but in reality he was a warrior even before they were. While they were training and learning to get along he was beating up robbers and bandits. Then when he had to give up his secret life he and his team were replaced by the Furious Five. "I can't believe it", Viper said breaking the silence. "We known Po for years but after hearing this is like we are meeting him for the first time again", she said shaking her head.

"I wonder what else he was hiding?" Monkey asked out loud.

"I know that he lied to protect us but still we are his friends he should have told us", Crane said.

"Maybe he is not even a panda at all!" Mantis exclaimed. The others looked at him strangely and he said", What I am just saying".

"Well come on we all had our secrets we kept from each other why should Po be any different?" Monkey asked them.

"Because he is Po the clumsy annoying caring lazy panda we all trusted but all this time he wasn't even that. He was some responsible warrior that was a great fighter and leader. And he lied to our faces and we I treated him horribly because I thought he didn't belong when he was given the Dragon Warrior title but all this time he should be the one who hates us. We took his place as the protectors of the Valley of Peace and we got the praise and people knew who we were something the Secret Six never got but still he never was mad or hated us for that. Instead he was our friend especially to me who didn't deserve his friendship. If there was anyone who didn't belong at the Jade Palace it was me", Tigress cried as tears fell from her face. She was angry that Po lied to her, ashamed for the way she treated him, guilty for taking his place as the Valley's protector, and curious as to what else she didn't know about him. When they got together she told him all of her secrets from her time at the orphanage till where they are now. She understood why he had to lie but at the same time she was hurt and upset that he didn't trust her enough to tell her is most important and deepest secret. Still did one lie mean that Po was not the same panda she grew to love? He was still kind and caring and he did say he loved her but could she trust him again? Looking back on their past he forgave her for her cold treatment of him and if he could do that for her. Then she could trust him again after all he did swear never to tell and Po always kept his word. She looked at her friends and said", I am angry that he lied but that still doesn't make him a different person. He is still our Po and I will not allow some alligator to hurt him. I don't know about you all but I am going to find him and help him stop Frostbite".

"I am with you", Viper said for she did not care who Po was in the past for he was still her brother. The others nodded and they ran off to find Po. A few feet away Po was in deep thought as the Secret Six began their search for Frostbite. The faces of his friends burned in his mind when he saw the hurt and betrayal in their eyes when they learned the truth. Would they ever for give him? He didn't want to lie but he did it to keep them safe. Why couldn't they understand that? Po's thoughts were interrupted by Ace's voice.

"You know I have been thinking", she said making them all stop to hear her.

"Don't hurt yourself", Joker said chuckling.

"Very funny but seriously after we defeat Frostbite what will we do next?" she asked them.

"I thought you and I could go back to bounty hunting", Spade said not sure as to where Ace was going with this.

"I was going to go back to teaching", Diamond said.

"And I was planning on sticking with Diamond", Club said holding her paw making her blush with love.

"Well I was going back to my joke shop", Joker said.

"I don't know what I will do it seems my new life with the Furious Five is over", Po said with a grumble.

"Heart I hate to say this and no offense to the Furious Five but if they can't understand why you had to lie and hide your true self then maybe you should get some new friends. Yes, you lied but you did it to protect them and keep your promise to us. If they were really your friends they would understand", Ace said placing her paws on her hips.

"Where are you exactly going with this Ace?" Po asked reminding her of what she said earlier.

"Well I was thinking why should we split up again? Once we defeat him we can go back to being the Secret Six and finally people will remember us again", Ace said.

"People still remember us Ace", Po argued.

"No Heart they only remember our legend not us and we can become the Secret Six again and do good again", Ace said getting excited.

"It would be good to stay with the team again", Diamond said smiling.

Having adventures" Club said with a far off look.

"Camping out under the stars", Spade said smiling.

Meeting new people", Joker agreed.

"Being heroes and doing good again", Ace said but Po remained silent.

"But I am the Dragon Warrior the Valley of Peace needs me", Po said unsure of the idea.

"No they don't they got the Furious Five now what if your friends don't forgive you. I am not saying they won't but Heart when we defeat Frostbite and your friends don't want you back. You will need a plan B", Ace said.

"You are right, okay if my friends can't forgive me I will leave with you guys and become Heart again for I am tired of living a lie", Po said firmly.

"Alright, the Secret Six are back in action!" Joker cheered with excitement. Then they heard a rustling in the trees and Po was hoping it was the Furious Five. He wanted to be Heart so bad but he wouldn't mind just being Po again.

"Tigress, guys is that you?" Po asked into the darkness. Instead of seeing Tigress or one of his friends a monsterous alligator came towards them. Pure white with razor sharp teeth and a scar going across his left eye and his eyes were pitch black.

"Hello my children I missed you all so much", the alligator said in a cold but deep voice. He wore leather pants around his waist and his shadow covered them.

"Frostbite", Po said as his heart chilled to the cure. And that was the last thing he said right before he was knocked into a tree. The Secret Six began to have their fight with Frostbite and knew it was going to be their last stand.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Last Stand

Chapter 7: Last Stand

"Six attack!" Po yelled when he stood up to face Frostbite. Spade flew at the monsterous alligator pecking and throwing punches at him while Club knocked him to the ground punching him without mercy. Frostbite bucked Club off and he got thrown into a tree. Joker and Ace tagged teamed as Joker threw attacks at Frostbite with his staff and Ace threw punches in. Frostbite grabbed Ace by the throat and Joker's staff at the same time. Joker got thrown into the ground and Ace he squeezed tighter.

"Last time I did this it was that little lynx all well I am flexible", Frostbite cackled.

"No!" Po screamed he ran at Frostbite with full speed as he slammed into him causing Frostbite to drop Ace. Po caught her and the poor fox was gasping for air. "Frostbite now you will fight me!" Po yelled his eyes blazing with anger.

"Ah yes the little panda boy with the sling shot you broke off one of my teeth!" Frostbite yelled. He lunged at Po while Diamond dragged Ace to safety. Po dodged Frostbite's teeth as he kicked him in the snout. Then using his arms he managed to close Frostbite's mouth and climb on his back. "Diamond I need an arrow now!" Po yelled. Diamond understood and sent an arrow with a rope on it. Po grabbed it and tied Frostbite's mouth shut. Frostbite growled in anger as he couldn't open his mouth. He gave Po a death glare and lunged at him with full speed. Hitting him and kicking him while using his tail to wrap around Po's waist and throw him to the ground.

"Heart!" Diamond yelled and ran to help her friend and Club regained conscious and ran to help his friends. Club grabbed Frostbite by the waist and squeezed him while Diamond freed Po. Frostbite threw them all off and finally with a huge amount of strength freed is jaws. He was about to hit Diamond when Joker awoke and attacked him biting and clawing and Spade fly in his eye of sight giving Ace time to grab Diamond.

"You stupid children you cannot beat me!" Frostbite yelled. He ducked and whacked Spade with his tail and grabbed Ace by her tail and threw her into a tree. Grabbing Club by the neck he slammed him into the ground and kicked Joker into a rock. Then slammed Diamond to the ground and Po was on the ground breathing heavily. Frostbite stalked towards him with his cold eyes and said", I will kill you all starting with you say goodbye Heart". He raised his claw and Po was too weak to move. Yet he would not look away he stared back into Frostbite's eyes and prepared for the end. A loud growl was heard as Tigress appeared striking from behind and slamming Frostbite into a rock. Mantis and Monkey helped the members of the Six while Crane and Viper took on Frostbite.

"Po are you alright?" Tigress asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay but what are you guys doing here? I thought you all hated me?" Po asked in a confused tone.

"We would never hate you and we understand why you lied but that doesn't mean you are not the same Po that fell into our lives and that I love. And there is no way I am letting some pale alligator hurt you", Tigress said.

"Thanks Ti I love you", Po said smiling.

"Just no more secrets okay" Tigress said softly.

"Deal", Po said. Then he faced the danger as he scanned the area and formed a plan. "Crane, Viper lead Frostbite over here!" Po yelled.

"Po what are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress do you trust me?" Po asked.

"Yes", Tigress said unsure as to where Po was going with this.

"Good when I say jump you jump", Po told her. Frostbite moved towards them his eyes raging with hate. Po stepped in front of Tigress and whispered", Get ready". Tigress tensed up ready for anything.

"Stupid panda even after all these years you and your meddling friends are no match for me", Frostbite cackled.

"Maybe not but I know one thing about you", Po said.

"What is that?" Frostbite asked.

"You fall for the same trap twice", Po said and raised his sling shot hitting some bigger rocks with his pebbled. The rocks headed straight for Frostbite, Po, and Tigress. "Jump!" Po yelled and Tigress and him got out of the way. Frostbite was not so lucky he got buried and by the time they got him out he was stone cold out. They tied him up and began to drag him back to jail. Then it was time to say goodbye. Ace walked up to Tigress and Tigress was expecting a fight instead Ace held up her paw.

"I was wrong about you guys. You all really do care about Heart I mean Po and I am sorry I misjudged you all", she said.

"Apology accepted", Tigress said shaking her paw. The other members of the six walked over to Po to say good bye.

"That was truly an adventure but I think I will stick with selling joke books", Joker said.

"Thanks for coming Daniel", Po said and they shook paw.

"Farewell brother till we meet again", Daniel said.

"Till we meet again brother", Po said. Then it was Diamond's turn to say good bye.

"Bye Po it was fun but I have to get back to my kids", she said then with tears in her eyes she hugged him.

"I will miss you sis and if you need anything call me and I will come", Po vowed as he held her tight.

"I will take care bro", Madison said softly. Then Club said goodbye to Po as well.

"Good fight brother take care", he said.

"You too Moon take care", Po said.

"Farewell brother", NightWing said smiling at Po.

"Until we meet again brother", Po said and they hugged. Then Ace walked up to him and smiled.

"Well I can honestly say that was a great adventure and maybe someday we can do it again?" she said.

"Maybe take care sis", Po said hugging her.

"Take care brother", Angela said fighting tears. "Hey what you say Heart one last time?" she asked.

"Why not", Po said. The six stood around each other and said their oath.

"We protect the innocent", said NightWing.

"We slay the wicked", Angela said.

"We always protect the ones we love", Madison said.

"We protect our home", Daniel said.

"We protect each other", Moon said.

"We remain hidden in the shadows and always keep our identities a secret", Po said.

"Heart, Spade, Club, Diamond, Ace, and Joker; we are the Secret Six and we will always thwart the forces of evil now and forever", they said together as they brought their paws or wings together. Then they broke apart and shared one last smile and went their separate ways in life.

Po turned to Tigress and his friends and said", Let's go home". Po and Tigress are still dating and live in the Valley of Peace. Within a years' time they were married and lived happily. Angela and NightWing returned to the bounty hunter life and finally NightWing proposed. They retired and lived in a quiet village raising their adoptive children a boy hawk named Dominic and a female fox named Sasha. Madison returned to her village as a teacher and Moon went with her. They rekindle their relationship and are still together to this day. Daniel returned to his joke shop and soon started up a romance with a female hyena. Frostbite returned to prison and died a few months later. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
